We Are Family
by xSammypants
Summary: Kurt isn't thrilled when his aunt and two cousins move in. He's even more unhappy when all his friends seem to love his cousin, Samantha, who he never got along or bonded with as a child. Will Kurt get over his childhood grudge and form a friendship with the new and improved Sam or will it be World War 3 in the Hummel household?


**Author's Note: I wrote this purely for the fun of it and to share with my friends. One of my friends wrote a fanfic where he and I were a couple of the main characters and I wanted to do the same. So, Sam is loosely based on me and her friends are based on mine. The fic starts during the summer between season 1 and 2. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this and things will probably change (including the lame title). I'm not claiming to be a good writer and like I said, this is just for fun. I'll be alternating between Sam's point of view as well as Kurt's, Finn's and possibly other characters. Any constructive criticism and suggestions are appreciated but rude comments will just be ignored. So, read on if you're interested in learning about Sam and see how her relationships with Kurt, Finn and everyone else in glee club develop. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Sam's POV

"Well, it looks like we're done here," My mom said happily as she taped the last box shut.

We had just spent the past three hours packing up each one of my possession except for my bed. I looked around my room. What had been one of my favorite places in the world just a few weeks earlier was now a sea of boxes. I sighed heavily as my mom stacked the last box with the others in the corner.

"What time do we have to get up tomorrow morning?" I asked reluctantly.

"The movers are supposed to get here at 8, so I'm going to be up by 5. We have to disassemble all the beds and pack up the dishes we're using in the meantime before they get here," she explained.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Sam," my mom started, "I know you don't want to move but it'll be good for us."

"You said that already."

"And besides," my mom continued as she ignored my comment, "You'll finally get a chance to get to know your uncle and your cousin. I feel as if we're close to everyone else in the family except for them. Soon you kids are going to get older and it'll be too late."

"It's not my fault they live all the way in Ohio while the rest of the family is in Montreal," I said angrily, "Kurt has plenty of cousins here that he should get to know. Wouldn't it make more sense for them to move here?"

"Okay, enough!" My mom groaned, "Our things are packed, Uncle Burt turned the garage into bedrooms for us and you're already enrolled at McKinley. And that's that!"

"Ugh!" I screeched as I walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To say goodbye to my friends," I said as I held back tears.

"Okay! Don't stay out too late!" She shouted.

"Whatever," I said as I closed the door behind me.

My phone lit up with a text message from my friend Jessica saying that she was almost here. Ever since she got her car about a year ago, Jessica has picked me up numerous times. Today, she was giving me a lift to Starbucks, where we were meeting our other friends, Lydia and Dylan. I looked up the street to see Jessica's car making its way toward my house. A knot formed in my stomach when I realized that this would be the last time she would ever come to pick me up. Okay, maybe not the last time. I definitely plan on coming back to visit and maybe Jessica would come to get me at the airport but that would be different.

I got into the car with a smile and said hello but there was no hiding the fact that I was sad. I heard This Century, Jessica's favorite band, coming from the stereo.

"Howdy," Jessica said jokingly as she waited for me to put my seatbelt on.

When I finally got it on, she started driving. Jessica refuses to go anywhere until everyone in her car is wearing their seatbelt. It's something that I always appreciated about her. When I was a kid, my mom said that I wouldn't let my dad go anywhere until I had my seatbelt on. If he so much as backed the car out of the driveway before I had the chance to click it, I would spazz out.

"So, how are you?" Jessica asked.

"Could be better," I replied, "You?"

"Same, brah."

The mood was awfully depressing, so I changed the subject to something I knew would distract us from the situation for now, "I saw that Joel tweeted you this morning." Joel is the lead singer of This Century and Jessica is totally in love with him.

"Oh my God, yes!" She told me the whole story as she drove to Starbucks.

When we walked into Starbucks, I saw Dylan sitting down at one of the tables, rocking out to One Direction which was playing on his iPod. I tapped him on his shoulder lightly. He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Sammy!" He screamed as he pulled me into a big embraced.

"Hey," I laughed. Looking around the place, I could see that he startled nearly everyone with his shriek.

"Where's Lydia?" He asked.

Jessica looked at her phone, "She just texted me that she got off the bus. She'll be here in a few seconds."

Literally seconds later, Lydia walked through the door.

"Hey guys," Lydia smiled as she greeted us all, "I hope I'm not late! How long have you guys been here?"

"Nah, we just walked in," I reassured Lydia.

"So, should we order?" Jessica asked.

When we all received our frappuchinos, we took a seat at the table Dylan was at before.

My friends and I talked about trivial things for a little while. For a good hour, we just laughed and enjoyed each other's company as always. I looked at the time on my phone and knew I had to get going soon. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and there was no way I would be up at 5am unless I went to bed early. But still, I let the shenanigans continue for a few more minutes. Saying goodbye to these three was going to be tough. I knew Jessica and Lydia since I was 12 years old. For the past five years, we helped each other through grandparents dying, parents divorcing and all the fun stuff that comes with being a teenager and going to high school. Their families became my family and my family became theirs. And now I had to just leave all that behind? It wouldn't be any easier with Dylan. I may not have known him as long as Jessica and Lydia, but we became so close so fast. If there was anyone on this planet who understood me, it was Dylan. We like all the same things and think all the same thoughts. We're pretty much convinced that we're actually twins that were separated at birth. If there is such a thing as soul mates, Dylan would be mine. I remembered the key chains I had in my purse and thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to give them away. When I found out that we were moving, I searched for friendship necklaces online. I was happy to find a set of four that weren't identical. Instead, each piece was a different part of a s'more. I decided that key chains would be more appropriate and thankfully, I got them in the mail the week before.

"I have a little something I want give you guys," I said as I retrieved the key chains from my purse. I opened up the baggy they were in and took out the first one.

"A graham cracker for Jessica, because she keeps our group together," I handed the keychain to Jessica as my friends all looked at me, confused.

"Chocolate for Lydia, because she always has something sweet to say and brightens my day," I gave Lydia a keychain with a little chocolate chip dangling from it.

"A campfire for Dylan, because he adds a little spark to our group of friends." I smiled at Dylan and passed him his keychain.

"And a marshmallow for me," I said, with tears forming in my eyes, "Because I'm getting all soft and mushy."

"Oh, s'mores!" Jessica exclaimed, "I get it!"

I gave my friends each a big hug and then we went our separate ways. Jessica offered me a lift back home, but I insisted on taking the bus. I couldn't decide if it was because I wanted to delay going home or if because saying goodbye again would be too painful. Either way, I knew it wasn't because I was going to miss the public transportation service. That shit's just plain terrible.


End file.
